Song Drabbles
by Youkaineko
Summary: Song challenge-set playlist to shuffle, you have the length of the song to write the fanfiction. We also specified the character. Some are happy, some sad. NOT a songfic. NO SLASH. Slight BlackHawk, but nothing major. K just in case


Hello, all. This is my first time writing Avengers, or drabbles for that matter. This is based on a song challenge that is described in the summary. It is NOT a songfic. If I got any information wrong, then please forgive me or point it out so I can fix it. I did each of these quickly and without editing afterwards (would defeat the purpose). Also, I've only recently started reading the actual comic books, so most of my information comes from the amazing Joss Whedon movie. Thanks for reading ^_^

Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Song: Rain**

**Character: Bruce Banner**

Bruce opened his eyes, the dripping rain waking him. The first thing he noticed was the destruction. So he'd "Hulked". Second, he noticed he was alone. At least no one was around at the time. He went to sit up, but his arms wouldn't cooperate. He was seemingly paralyzed. In fact, he couldn't feel his legs either. Crap. He was just starting to panic, afraid of changing again, when Captain Rogers appeared to his rescue.

* * *

**Song: I Want You – Savage Garden**

**Character: Clint Barton**

Clint watched as Natasha came out in her brand new S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit. It hugged her body perfectly. It was their first mission alone together after training together for years. He noticed as they fought that he kept a little closer than usual, at nights, he opted to share quarters. Suddenly, she was more than a fellow assassin/spy. She was Natasha. She was _his_ Tasha. Every inch of her he wanted…to protect, of course. Protect from everything a women of her youthfulness might be subject to. And if she asked, he always just said, "'Cause you're mine."

* * *

**Song: I'll Make a Man Out of You – Mulan**

**Character: Thor**

Lady Sif walked away frustrated from Odin's throne room. He had, again, denied her request to join his army. She knew she was capable, but all Odin saw was a young Maiden.

Thor, who was not paying attention to where he was going, ran straight into her. In her anger, she kind of maybe attacked and flipped Thor, the heir to Asgard, leader of the armies, over her shoulder. Oops.

It was then that Thor saw she was suited for war. He gave her a chance, trained her and took her under his wing. Months later, he had her spar with him in front of the All Father to prove her worth as a warrior.

* * *

**Song: Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi**

**Character: Steve Rogers**

Steve woke suddenly to the bombs detonating less than a mile from their camp. He barely slept as it was anyway, not that he needed it. He woke his troop, moving them 30 miles east. It was a known fact that if you served under Captain America, THE Captain, your chances of being KIA were doubled. As soon as the Nazis and Hydra discovered him and his success, he was constantly being sought after. They wanted him, dead or alive. Dead to stop the allies from their almost guaranteed victory. Alive to discover the secrets of the serum.

* * *

**Song: Fireflies – Owl City**

**Character: Natasha Romanoff**

Little Natasha, back in Russia, stared at the skies, thousands of fireflies leaving her in awe. Blinking and peaceful. Peaceful. He daddy picked her up and together they caught the bugs in a jar. Years later, Natalie Rushman, working (under cover) for Tony Stark, walked in, under direction of JARVIS, on Tony gasping in his sleep, the palladium torturing him worse when he slept. His arc reactor blinked slowly as she injected him with the temporary cure. As she waited, she watched the reactor fade in and out. It reminded her of a firefly. Russia. Home. Dad. She sat for a while, watching as Stark eased back into a restful sleep as his reactor brightened.

* * *

**Song: Mad World**

**Character: Tony Stark**

Tony took another shot of tequila. His birthday. No one celebrating him, his birth. Celebrating alcohol. Money. The Iron Savior. No one cared about Tony. No one cared who was _inside_ the suit. Pepper was the only one who acted like she cared. And all he did was upset her. Rhodie… Rhodie kind of cared, but he was always angry, too. Tony took another shot. Drown his sorrows. He was dying anyway. So screw it. Everything would be better anyway. The room spun with laughter. Tony drowned and died.

* * *

**Song: Nothing I Won't Give – Vic Mignogna**

**Character: Thor**

Thor watched Loki's trial from the sidelines. He couldn't bear the thought of his brother being this…monster. The sentence was cast, exile. Thor couldn't take it. "No!" He shouted.

"Please, imprisonment, here. His home. He is still your son. Still my brother." Thor pleaded, locking sad eyes with scared.

"Exile. My word is final." Odin knocked his scepter twice, sealing Loki's fate.

* * *

**Song: Queen of Spades – Styx**

**Character: Natasha Romanoff**

Natasha walked into the gallery like she owned the place. "Kill the director." That was her mission. Simple.

Beautiful black dress, dark red lips, her signature. Seduce him. Get him alone. Kill. She wasn't called the Black Widow for nothing.

She found him almost immediately. Seducing him was stupidly easy. It always is. Rich men are idiots, she had learned long ago. She sneaks upstairs with him, his hands all over her body. She's calloused to it by now, but still plays the part perfectly. Once alone, he pours two glasses of champagne. She giggles, pulling him close. A kiss, hard. His hand goes up her thigh, her hand on top, subtly guiding him away from the knife strapped to her leg. She seamlessly slides the knife out without him noticing, and before the kiss is broken, he's dead. They don't call her the Black Widow for nothing.

* * *

**Song: Behind Blue Eyes – The Who**

**Character: Clint Barton**

Agent Clint Barton had never been compromised in his entire career. Until now. Until Loki. He was suddenly the bad guy. He was the one they were fighting. He was the one they were defending from. And it was all because of Loki. _They_ may be avenging Agent Coulson's death, but_ he_ is getting revenge for what Loki did to him personally. And for what he did to Natasha. No one, not even Natasha, knew what it was like. He was fully aware of what he was doing. That's what he hated most. Knowing and not caring. Following orders. He was always good at that. No one knew what it was like.

* * *

**Song: Carry On My Wayward Son – Kansas**

**Character: Tony Stark**

Tony had just finished the movie reel of his father telling him he was his greatest creation. For the fifth time. The only time his dad praised him. His whole life. Tony had certainly risen up. He was brilliant. But he was mad. He didn't see himself so much "carrying on" his father's work so much as trying to outdo him. Show him up. After this, after knowing what he was meant to do... Even after meeting the Super Soldier, the man his father valued above him, he didn't know where to go. Carry on his father's legacy? Make his own name, distinct from his fathers? Tony watched the reel again.

* * *

**Song: I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life – Green Day**

**Character: Steve Rogers**

Steve sat on the couch in his new apartment. S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided it for him when he awoke. Simple, homey. He didn't know what to do. So he thought. He thought about his childhood. His mother's home cooking. School. He hated school. He'd give his left arm to be back. He thought about college, trying to get into the Army. Actually getting into the army. The serum. Hydra. He thought about all the battles, all the lives. He thought especially about Bucky. And Peggy. Peggy. He cried. Happy and sad tears, he cried.

* * *

**Song: Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day**

**Character: Bruce Banner**

Bruce lost his innocence probably the moment he first signed on to work on the Super Soldier serum. It was this selfish desire to be better that was his downfall. Now, instead of helping and protecting, he was killing and destroying. He should have known. Nothing ever worked out for him. He knew that. And he just wanted it to be over. Every time he "Hulked" his mind went to rest. He couldn't bear to watch. And then he would wake up when the destruction had ended only to try and not save, but recompense. Repent. Fix the mistakes, like always. He wanted this to end. He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Song: Kryptonite**

**Character: Bruce Banner**

If Bruce went crazy, for good, if he "Hulked out" and never turned back to Bruce, he wondered how people would react. If Tony would still help. He told him he like The Other Guy, but Bruce knew that was just Tony being Tony. No one "liked" The Hulk. Feared, yes. Hated? He knew he did. Tony didn't so much fear and hate Hulk as respected and was interested in the Hulk. His thoughts, instincts, DNA makeup. Tony. Tony was the "Hulk's Kryptonite". He was what made Hulk more human, less animal. More aware, more…gentle—in a Hulk kind of way—less destructive.

* * *

**Song: Sing for the Day – Styx**

**Character: Steve Rogers**

Steve walked into the nursing home with a bouquet of flowers. The nurse pointed out the elderly woman on a couch in a corner. He'd called ahead, but was still as nervous as when he'd first met Agent Peggy Carter. He walked up next to her and cleared his throat. "Ms.…Peg…uh, Agent Carter." She looked up, eyes wide. Suddenly tears.

"I…I'm here for that dance now. If you'll still have it." He choked.

She smiled, eyes glistening. "You're terribly late, Captain Rogers." Her British accent as beautiful and delicate as ever. She took his hand and stood, holding tight. They slow danced to her humming. And for a moment - time was irrelevant.

* * *

**Song: Creation of Man**

**Character: Clint Barton**

Natasha gawked. Actually gawked when Hawkeye came out in his new uniform. Purple. And…Flashy.

"What the he-"

"It grand and elaborate!" Clint spun, quickly landing into a sniper pose. "And functional."

"It's… ridiculous." She laughed, for the first time since Clint had met her. And _that_ made this outfit worth it.

"Well, it made you smile. So it can't be too terrible." He winked. She threw a shoe at him, but continued laughing.

* * *

**Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**Character: Thor**

Thor walked up gallantly to his hammer, Mjolnir. It was a battle to get to, but alas, the short, proud walk between the last guard to his weapon, his Soul. He was the only one there. No one to stop him. He reached, grasping the familiar handle, waiting to feel his power return. Nothing. NOTHING. His heart screamed. Screamed to Odin, to the All Father. WHY? Was his crime so bad he had his heart, soul, life torn from him? Laid within arms' reach and yet so far away. He was indeed alone. Odin could not hear him. Could not see him. He was truly alone.

* * *

**Song: Voodoo**

**Character: Tony Stark**

Palladium poisoning sucked. Not the symptoms (those sucked too), but the fact of the matter. Tony's body was poisoning itself. The thing saving him, also pumping its venom through his veins. A curse. He'd suffer to live, live to suffer. Though not much longer at this rate. He was dying. Again. And nothing he was doing was going to save him.

* * *

**Song: I'm No Superman**

**Character: Natasha Romanoff**

Natasha went to her orientation debriefing at S.H.I.E.L.D. She sat next to a guy, Barton. Archer. Director Fury explained what would be expected of them. It was crazy. Aliens? Super humans? Magic? Unknown sciences? Killing armies, spying on world leaders, fighting mind control, nukes, and the "unexplained". It was all so overwhelming. Archer next to her spoke up, "Wait what? I'm no superman…"

She immediately liked him. She'd have to fix that.

_Fin~_


End file.
